


Five Times Twelve Kissed Clara and The One Time He Didn't

by EvanescentMemory



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt No Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am sorry for this, I think it is, Is the tardis a character, Love, Major Character Injury, Sad Ending, Sadness, Trashy space parents, Twelve and Clara - Freeform, Twelveclara, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What even is sleep, oh well, otp, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanescentMemory/pseuds/EvanescentMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love doesn't have to be spoken to be felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Twelve Kissed Clara and The One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! It's been months since I've posted!  
> I've been writing a ton lately, and since I've moved to another state it's been harder getting things organized.  
> Now that I have a lot of material, it'll be much easier to upload. :)  
> I've started classic who and modern day and they are both AMAZING.  
> Except classic who will take me forever to watch because I have to watch 26 seasons (and the missing episodes as well).  
> So here's a short twelveclara fic I wrote because they are adorable together. :3  
> They really balance each other out and they are both two outstanding characters :).  
> And no... Clara is not dying (she betta not) (that's why i didn't put character death) (slips Steven Moffat a $20 ) (Steve don't do it man).  
> Anyways... I hope you enjoy my fanfic! :)

1 . The First Christmas

The walls were decorated with green and red. There was a Christmas tree next to the fireplace that Clara had decorated by herself, and she was proud of it. She sat on the couch drinking tea and listening to the Christmas songs that played on the radio.

_I just want you for my own._

_More than you could ever know._

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you._

She giggled as the song continued to play out. It was a silly song to play during the holidays.

Who could she possibly want for Christmas?

Suddenly, the Doctor walked in, and sat next to Clara on the couch. He had a small box he was trying to conceal in his left hand.  
"Merry Christmas Clara." He said smiling as he held out the small box that was wrapped in red and tied with a gold bow.  
"What's this?" She asked surprised.  
"It's a gift, for Christmas." He told her.  
"Yes but..."  
"Just open it!" He told her excitedly.  
"Okay then! Jumpy today aren't we?" She removed the wrapping paper and opened the small box to a necklace with a small locket shaped like a star.  
"It's beautiful." She said as she reached to put it on. The Doctor motioned for her to turn around, and he helped her clip on the necklace.  
"It's in the shape of a star, because even when the sky isn't clear I have you to always guide me Clara Oswald." Clara blushed at these words as she felt his lips press against her cheek. She was surprised by the gesture, but it didn't bother her.  
In fact she didn't mind it at all.

2 . When the Sun Said Goodbye to the Moon

They both stood outside, gazing at the sky and taking in all of its colors. Clara was taken back by the sky, as if it was a canvas painted with the most eye catching shades of blues and reds. As she gazed upon it for what seemed like forever, the Doctor looked to her to see her smiling at the sky. Her cheeks tinted pink, her eyes like crystals, and her smile like the sun itself. She was glowing, and to him she was the sun. He was the moon. He had always heard people tell stories about the moon and the sun. It was said that the moon chases the sun, and always follows it. They are always kept apart, until they have an opportunity to meet up in the sky, and cast the Earth into a period of darkness so that the Moon and the Sun can be together at last, even if only for a short time. They then part ways, and it is only until they come back together that they are truly are where they belong.  
Clara noticed his staring, and looked over to him.  
"Is something wrong?" Clara asked him with a small smile.  
"Nothing. Just admiring the view." He said, looking away embarassed. Clara laughed and moved over to get closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and gazed at the sky.  
"Doctor..." She started off. But before she could finish, The Doctor pulled her towards him and pressed his lips to hers.

 

3 . Things Unspoken in Time (and relative dimension in space)

 

"I hate the Daleks." The Doctor announced as he sat in his chair.  
"I'll be sure to make note of it." Clara teased as she walked over to him and sat beside him.  
They hadn't talked about the kiss. They hadn't talked about any of it. The Doctor knew Clara had a boyfriend. Even if she rarely saw him anymore. Their feelings for each other didn't need to be spoken about, they were understood. But the silence still hung over the two and made its presence awkward.  
"Clara... about last week, I'm-"  
"Don't say anything." Clara interrupted.  
"I just-"  
"Doctor, it's fine. I understand." Clara looked at him and gave him a small smile.  
He looked away from her. He didn't want to look upset, but he was terrible at hiding how he felt. Especially from Clara. She could see right through him.  
Clara got up from her seat and sat on the edge of his seat. She grabbed his shoulders and wrapped him in a hug.  
"I feel the same way." Clara told him. He kissed the top of her head as she stayed in his arms, smiling.

 

4 . Dinner? With me?

 

She loved him.  
She loved everything about him. She loved putting him in place when he wasn't himself, and loved how she was the one that could make him smile.  
And He loved her unconditionally.  
"Dinner? You're asking me to dinner?" Clara questioned him, her eyes wide open.  
"Yes, why do you seem so surprised?" He questioned.  
"I don't know, I just wouldn't have thought that would ever happen." She told him.  
"Well... Is that a yes then?" He asked smiling at her causing her heart to flutter.  
"Of course." Clara agreed.  
"So it's settled then. You can't back out now." Clara laughed at him as he cupped her face with his hands.  
"I love you Clara Oswald." She had never heard him say it. It was different. It was all she wanted and more.  
"I love you too." She replied as he kissed her.

 

5\. To Love and Be Loved

 

"Are you insane? You could have gotten killed!" Clara told the Doctor as she wiped the cut on his forehead. He winced as she pressed the damp cloth to his forehead.  
"Stop being a baby, you don't want it infected do you?" Clara explained  
"No." He sharply replied. Clara brought her hand away from his wound to look at him.  
"I was... worried about you... I thought I had lost you for a second." Clara told him. He looked into her eyes.  
"I'm not going anywhere Clara." He explained.  
"You better not." She said smiling at him. She sat on his lap and took his hand in hers.  
"Oh Clara." Twelve sighed.  
"Oh Doctor." She told him bringing her face closer to his. He leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back with more force, as if asking for more. His toungue pushed against her teeth asking for entry, in which she accepted. Their hands were exploring one other; their hips moving together in rhythm. Clara pushed her hips harder into his and they both moaned at the friction.  
"Clara..." the Doctor murmured through the kiss, which only made Clara wanting more of him.  
Eventually there were clothes scattered around the TARDIS. Sounds from the two of them were let out: Unresolved tension, regret, passion, love. They were home not because they were in the TARDIS, but because they were together.

 

6\. Love Bleeds Red

  
_"Clara!"_

  
The sound of his voice echoed, bouncing off of the brick walls.  
No one was listening.  
She was gone.  
The one person he had loved.  
The person who taught him how to.  
The one who showed him how it felt to be loved again

  
_"Clara!"_

  
There she was.  
In front of him, on the floor, was Clara in a pool of crimson red.  
He ran to her side, and knelt on the floor picking her head up and laying it down on his lap.

  
_"Clara... my Clara."_

  
She was alive.  
She looked up at him and even then her eyes pierced right through him.  
They didn't have to exchange words.  
They never did.  
He held her in his arms. With the strength she had in her she grabbed hold of his hand  
and didn't let go.

  
_"Clara... my Clara."_

  
He wished he could change places. He wanted to take all of the pain away. He wanted her to be okay. He was going to make sure she would be okay.  
"I love you." She struggled to say, cupping his cheek as tears streamed down her face leaving shiny streaks in their wake.

  
_"I love you."_

  
He loved her too. Loved wasn't a word meaningful enough. He needed her.  
He stayed that way as his love faded from him, only hearing the sounds of their voices being brought back to him from the walls.

  
_"My Clara... I've got you now. I'm never letting go."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay.  
> (I mean I'm a terrible person but still)  
> If you enjoyed it please tell me what you thought, and if I should write another one.  
> I really like writing about them  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
